Russia
by CSIGregSanders
Summary: Seth wakes up after a night of pain and agony just to wake up to more; his family is gone and his father is a traitor. He also learns Shane is not as normal as he first appeared.


**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own anything. Wish I did because everybody's really sexy, but I don't. I don't make money from this; I write these stories for fun, understood? Anything you don't recognize from The Pacifier, Harry Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Alex Rider, Star Trek, Stargate: SG-1, Stargate: Atlantis, Twilight, and Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Defiance or Charlie Bones belongs to me. But anything else sadly doesn't.**

**Warnings: Violence, abuse, rape, slash, magic, the Dark Arts, the Devil, blood, gore, groping, frottage, drugs, zombies, werewolves, vampires, drug dealer on speed dial, etc. Really, should I go on? Everything that's included in Hollywood, basically.**

**Russia**

Seth groaned as he woke up. His head hurt. A hand gently touched his forehead, Seth's eyes still closed. He moaned. His head really hurt. Another hand touched his arm, and something cold and wet swabbed his arm. Seth jumped and then whimpered.

"Shh, shh. It's going to be okay." The voice spoke softly and was male and Russian. Wait, he wasn't in Russia, was he? The teen wasn't given much time to contemplate the answer to his question as a needle was pushed into his arm.

Seth sighed as he turned over in bed and buried his head into the big, comfortable pillow. He settled into a really comfortable position on the really comfortable bed and tried to go back to sleep. Nope. Nuh-uh. Wasn't gonna work. Seth's body just didn't want to sleep anymore. With his eyes still closed, he sat up. He groggily opened his eyes and blinked. Wait a sec – this wasn't his room. His room was plain white with nothing in it.

This room had light brown walls and light carpet floors and three light oak doors. There was a fireplace, a creamy leather couch and two matching chairs around the fireplace with a few light brown pillows, a dresser and an empty bookcase. The sheets on the bed were tan. They were soft, just like the mattress, which he seemed to sink into. There were tan curtains on the windows, which were on either side of the fireplace.

'_Where am I?'_ he thought confused. And there was an IV connected to his arm. _'What?'_ He pulled out the needle.

Seth threw the covers aside, intending to find out what was going on. Unfortunately, his body didn't cooperate and he fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but it was useless; his legs were just too weak.

The door all the way on the left opened up and Shane walked in.

"Shane!" Seth called. The Navy SEAL saw him on the floor and hurried over to help him up. Shane put his hands under his armpits and lifted him up onto the bed, not saying anything. He didn't even look at him. "Shane?" Seth asked, confused. Shane just laid him down on the bed and pulled the covers over his body. He was about to stick the IV back into Seth's arm, when Seth protested. "No! I don't want it back in."

Shane finally looked at the teen. Seth gasped at the bruises on Shane's face. "Shane?" The man just shook his head.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" he said softly. The man's usually dark brown eyes seemed lighter than usual, and Seth yawned, suddenly sleepy. It was strange as a few minutes ago he couldn't get back to sleep. He was laid back on his bed by strong hands, and he nearly opened his eyes at the feeling of the needle being put back in his arm. Warm covers were pulled up to his chin. Seth fell asleep with a small smile on his face as he felt lips on his forehead.

So, yeah, I know, weird and really short, but I've had this in my head for a while. It's a combination of a lot of movies and books, and I know it's not in crossovers but there are so many I just thought I'd put it in the normal section.

Also, this is not your normal story. I took one that's set in the modern world, but there's supernatural and . . . shtuffs. I don't know how to explain. But I included Buffy: the Vampire Slayer and the Harry Potter series, so that might help.

Anyway, enjoy! I'll update soon.

Lovies,

Cassie


End file.
